It is common practice in hospitals for venipuncturists to make rounds throughout the day to collect blood-specimens from various patients. In such operations, various pieces of medical equipment and other miscellaneous supplies are necessary; for example, appropriate supplies of needles, syringes, specimen tubes of varying sizes, and so forth. Normally, a fixed cart structure on rollers is used by the venipuncturists to carry these various supplies but such carts as are available have not been designed for maximum efficiency.
A fixed or rigid cart structure has the advantage of stability but presents a storage problem when not in use. Foldable cart structures, on the other hand, are not always reliable from a stability standpoint. Any inadvertent movement of one of the folding portions could cause upset of the cart and splattering of the various medical supplies.
In addition to the foregoing, any type of mobile or portable cart structure to aid a person in taking blood-specimens should include appropriate compartments, shelves, and the like to enable efficient organization of the various supplies.